This invention is directed to superior multifunctional lubricating media with internal synergistic multifunctional properties and to the use of minor amounts of such media as multifunctional additives in lubricating oils and liquid hydrocarbon fuels. More particularly this application is directed to lubricant oils and greases prepared therefrom and hydrocarbon fuels having multifunctional amounts, cyclic diol- and diol-ester phosphite adducts of olefins and polymeric olefins.
The general peroxide catalyzed reaction of dialkyl hydrogen phosphites with conventional olefins to give phosphonate derivatives is known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,931. The use of these materials as multifunctional additives in a variety of lubricant applications is also known. These products have demonstrated excellent high and low temperature lubricating properties with exceptional EP/antiwear properties with potential friction reducing and corrosion inhibiting properties.
The use of ester-containing or polymeric ester type carboxylic materials as commercial lubricant and fuel additives are well known and are described in such U.S. Pat. Nos. as 3,341,547, 3,632,510, 3,632,511, 3,697,428, or 3,725,441 these have been used in a variety of commercial lubricant and fuel applications for decades.
The use of sulfur-ester containing additives have been reported in literature primarily in polymer stabilizing application, however, no prior art known to applicants discloses and/or claims lubricant compositions or fuel compositions comprising reaction products of polymeric olefins with diol- and/or diol-type ester derived phosphites, or the use of such products themselves as the base lubricant. Additionally, no art known to applicants is believed to teach or suggest the present invention.